Counting On It
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Post IW, Fix it. Steve had always thought, before it all went bad, that he and Tony could end up here; wrapped around each other in a bed, holding one another close.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word Count** \- 1114

* * *

 **Counting On It**

* * *

"You didn't call."

Tony didn't bother to turn around. Steve came up behind him, the heat radiating from him he stood so close to Tony's back. Tony put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the cellphone Steve had sent him what felt like a lifetime ago.

It was mangled, damaged beyond repair from the last however long it had been since he'd taken it out of his pocket to call Steve.

"You're not wrong," he said eventually. "You know, you could have bought a better cell to send me. You sent me a _flip phone."_

"I hoped it might get a reaction," Steve admitted, blowing out a breath. "Clearly that didn't work."

"I…" Tony shook his head. "I should have called. Was about to, actually, when Thanos' minions descended. Too late. Always too late."

"Rhodey said you're not eating."

"Rhodey's a snitch."

"You can't… you can't do this to yourself, Tony. None of this was your fault."

Tony snorted. "If I'm not the villain, who is, Steve?"

"Thanos," Steve answered promptly. "He's the one with the delusions of grandeur, he's the one that made that gauntlet, and he's the one that snapped his finger and…"

"Yeah."

They fell into silence for a moment, and then Tony's shoulders were shaking, and Steve couldn't stop himself from gently turning the shorter man around and wrapping his arms tightly around him. He held him close as he sobbed and he fought the tears that threatened to fall from his own eyes.

"I'm so scared, Steve," Tony admitted.

"That it's going to end badly?"

Tony shook his head, pulling away so he could look up at Steve. "No. I'm terrified that it won't end at all."

"Don't say that," Steve murmured, shaking his head. "We've… we've already lost so many… I can't lose you too, Tony."

"He left me," Tony whispered. "Peter left me behind and he was so scared when he started… and Strange, the bastard." Steve could hear the resentment in Tony's voice. "He left me when I _needed him._ I just. I don't know what comes next, Steve, and I _always_ know what comes next."

"Come inside," Steve coaxed. "You're freezing."

Tony didn't make any move to walk inside, but he didn't fight when Steve lifted him gently into his arms. He slumped against Steve's chest and closed his eyes. Being careful not to jostle Tony too much; he was still injured after all, Steve made his way through the corridors to his bedroom.

"I know you probably don't want to sleep," Steve said, lowering Tony onto the bed. "But you need to rest to heal, and for that, you need to sleep."

"I can't sleep," Tony said, not opening his eyes.

He looked awful, and yet, to Steve, seeing him splayed out on the teal bedding was the best kind of pain, because seeing him so hurt was painful, but seeing him alive was almost a miracle.

"I'll stay with you," Steve promised quietly, pulling the sheets out from beneath Tony. He stripped his t-shirt off and nudged Tony across the bed before lying down beside him. "I won't leave you, Tony. I promise."

"You did though. People always leave, Steve. I'm used to it."

Steve felt a sharp stab in his chest, the reminder that he'd been a part of Tony's pain. Part of the hopelessness in his tone was Steve's responsibility. Steve's fault.

"I did," he murmured, disappointed in himself when his tone shook. "But I swear, I won't make the same mistake twice. I'm here, Tony. I'm here, and I'm not leaving you again."

Tony turned his head and blinked his brown eyes open to meet Steve's.

"And if, by some miracle, we fix things. Then what?"

"Then I'll still be at your side. We'll make it right, Tony. All of it."

"I want him dead," Tony whispered. "I've never wanted someone dead as much as I want him dead and gone, and I want to do it myself because it's the only thing I can think of that will take away some of this… pain. I can't… it's too much, Steve."

"Hey," Steve murmured, pulling Tony close. "We _will_ do everything we can to make this right, Tony. Together."

"And if we can't?"

"Then we'll do that together too."

The repeated words echoed around them for a few minutes, before Tony relaxed in Steve's arms.

"Don't let go," Tony whispered, almost inaudibly. "I… please. Just, don't let go."

"I've got you, Tony."

Steve held Tony close and he concentrated on keeping his breathing even and relaxed as Tony dropped off to sleep. It was odd, Steve thought, to find themselves in this position. Before… before, he'd wondered if this was where they were heading, to nights wrapped around each other in a bed, holding each other close.

He'd thought, when he slammed his shield into Tony's chest, that he'd put paid to it ever coming to fruition, and yet, here they were.

Worse for wear, but still alive. Still together.

One of the mysteries of fate, he figured, that no matter what happened, Tony Stark would always belong at the side of Steve Rogers. Whatever it was that made that true, Steve could only pray to every deity he knew of that it continued.

…

They stood, side by side.

"Are you ready?" Steve asked, glancing Tony's way.

Tony nodded, and a determined look appeared on his face seconds before the faceplate of his suit slipped down.

"Let's do this."

…

Tony was standing on the balcony of the Tower. It wasn't in the greatest shape, but it was still standing, for which he hadn't expected.

Warm hands settled on his shoulders.

"How are you holding up?" Steve asked, his voice low and intimate, tired and yet happy.

"Still letting it sink in," Tony admitted, leaning back so that his back was pressed to Steve's chest.

"How's Peter?"

"He's okay. He's with May, and I'm pretty sure she's not letting him out of her sight anytime soon. She said to say thank you, by the way."

Steve's smile widened and he rubbed his hands down Tony's arms.

"How's Bucky?" Tony asked, after a short pause.

"He's good," Steve replied. "Sleeping."

Tony closed his eyes as he sunk further back into Steve. The fight had been long and it was taking its toll.

"Come to bed, Tony," Steve requested.

Tony turned in Steve's arms, looking up at him. "Yeah?"

Steve didn't bother to answer verbally. He swept Tony off his feet and into a bridal carry, walking back inside the tower.

"This is becoming a habit, Rogers," Tony said, leaning into Steve's warmth.

"I know. I'm counting on it."

* * *

 **Written for;**

Advent Calendar, Day 2 - Trope; Sharing A Bed.

Character Appreciation - 29. Villain

Disney - C3. Someone wanting vengeance

Cookie's Corner - 2. Someone being left behind

Book Club - Silas - Responsibility / Disappointed / Mystery

Showtime - 1. "Are you ready?"

Amber's Attic - Feud 1 - Being upset that someone else left the behind.

Buttons - W3. Freezing

Lyric Alley - 7. That it won't end

Em's Emporium - 7. Bought

Angel's Arcade - 12. Teal / Cellphone / Resentment


End file.
